Me perdonaras?
by tatiana4
Summary: Hice otra fic y espero que este mejor que la otra, James y Lily estan saliendo pero James es muy mujeriego y eso traera muchos problemas en su relacion.L/J 100%
1. 1 mes juntos

Hola!!!!!!! Espero que les guste mi fic y que me dejen muchios reviews. Ninguna de los personajes son míos si no de J.K Rowling (si sirius fuera mío...)  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* _*_*_*_*_*_*_* Podras perdonarme???  
  
Nunca nos habíamos llevado muy bien pero luego de esa noche mis sentimientos cambiaron y ya no te odiaba como solía hacerlo sino que no podía parar de pensar en ti.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_FLASHBACK*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* _*_*_  
  
-Vamos Lily ven a dormir no te preocupes por la tarea que te arruinó el estúpido de Snape- suplicó Arabella al ver que a su amiga se le cerraban los ojos del cansancio.  
  
-Descuida me falta poco iré en cuanto termine tu puedes irte si quieres- respondió Lily al ver que su amiga también tenía sueño.  
  
-Ok, nos veremos luego y no tardes! - le ordenó Arabella mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.  
  
Lily estaba realmente furiosa por lo que le hizo el pelo grasiento de Snape igual ya se vengarían.  
  
-Lily...- esa voz Lily la reconocía era nada mas ni nada menos que James Potter "el rompecorazones" de Hogwarts.  
  
-Si vienes a molestarme ahí está la puerta- le contestó Lily señalándole la puerta  
  
-Disculpa por no haber estado ahí-dijo James sin prestarle atención al comentario de Lily.  
  
-A que te referís???- preguntó Lily un poco confundida.  
  
-Lo que te hizo ese pelo grasiento, discúlpame por no haberte defendido- James se sentó al lado de Lily  
  
-Me puedo defender sola muchas gracias Potter- dijo Lily con una voz fría  
  
-Mejor dime James, si??- interrumpió James  
  
-esta bien, porque estas acá??- dijo una Lily muy curiosa.  
  
-No puedo estar con mi amiga ??- preguntó James un poco molesto  
  
-Desde cuando nosotros dos somos " amigos"-Lily comenzó a levantar las cosas pensando de que James solo se estaba divirtiendo con ella.  
  
-Lily, dejame ayudarte- al decir estoy Lily le encajó a James unos libros bastante pesados según ella pero para James no.  
  
Comenzaron a subir las escalera en silencio y James decidió hablar.  
  
-Lily, podríamos ser amigos???- preguntó James.  
  
Lily le regaló una tierna sonrisa a James el cual al verla se sonrojo  
  
-Esta bien James-Lily tambien se habia sonrojado pero no dejo que James la viera .Subieron las escaleras charlando de "boludeses" hasta que Lily se despidió de James dándole un beso en la mejilla pero accidentalmente James corrio la cara lo que hizo que sus labios se juntasen .  
  
-oops...lo siento Lily no fue mi intención- se disculpo James  
  
-No te preocupes James eso no fue una beso, nos vemos mañana "amigo"- Lily le dirigió una sonrisa a James y este no dudó en devolvérsela .  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Esta año cumplíamos 1 meses de novios. Como cualquier chica no sabía que ponerme, por suerte Arabella me estaba ayudando. Habíamos acordado vernos en el callejó Diagon a eso de las 9 .  
  
estas lista lily??- preguntó Arabella emocionada  
  
-Si-conteste-tu estas lista??- Arabella y Sirius también se encontrarían pero ella no me quizo decir en donde porque supuestamente era un " lugar secreto".  
  
-Bueno Lily , mecha suerte!!!!- Bella abrazó a Lily lo mas fuerte que pudo  
  
-bueno...esta bien - dijo lily tratando de soltarse de Arabella.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////  
  
Al llegar al Callejón Diagon comencé a buscar a James pero al no encontrarlo decidí esperarlo en la entrada del "Caldero Chorreante" Escuche la voz de James y rápidamente me levanté, comencé a buscarlo y lo encontré pero que estaba haciendo?? Se estaba besando??, MI novio se estaba besando con una chica??. Me sentí muy herida pero quería saber quien era aquella chica , de donde se conocían, todo.  
  
-Jamsie tendríamos que festejar que estamos juntos!!, Ya cortaste con esa Evans- preguntó una chica rubia al saber que James salía con Lily.  
  
-No se, este día cumplimos un mes de novios y no quiero cortar con ella- le respondió él. No podría cortar nunca con ella porque sentía algo muy especial pero tampoco quería cortar con la chica rubia de ojos azules.  
  
-Me tengo que encontrar con ella, no quiero que nos vea juntos. Te quiero- se despidió James  
  
Eso me lo decía mi!!, estaba realmente celosa y como James se estaba acercando a mi tuve que correr, no quería que el se diera cuenta de que los habia visto. Decidi volver al castillo. No pude contener el llanto, el me estuvo engañando este mes, como pude pensar que el hablaba en serio cuando decia que me amaba!! Solo estaba jugando conmigo, solo se estaba divirtiendo. Comencé a llorar cada vez mas fuerte y no lo podía evitar. Yo lo amaba y el jugó con mis sentimientos!! El era todo para mí y yo.....yo era un juguete para el!!  
  
James escuchó el llanto de Lily pero no estaba seguro de que sea ella quien lloraba, hasta que se decidió y la llamó.  
  
-Lily!!, que te pasa???, porque no viniste te estuve esperando!! Estas llorando??- preguntó James algo preocupado  
  
Lily no tenia ganas de verlo ni queria hablar con el asi que no le contesto.  
  
Pero James queria saber porque Lily estaba llorando asi que ( como los balcones de las chicas y chicos estaban en frente) saltó desde su balcon al balcon de el cuarto de Lily  
  
Lily que te pasa!! porque estas llorando!!!???- pregunto James acercándose a Lily  
  
Dejame en paz!!!- grito Lily alejándose de James  
  
Te hice algo Lily??, por favor quiero saber que te pasa!!- acercándose nuevamente a Lily.  
  
Queres que te diga porque estoy asi, es por tu culpa Potter!!, te vi besandote con esa chica en el callejón Diagon!!!!- Lily comenzó a llorar cada vez mas fuerte aquellas palabras le hicieron mucho daño.  
  
Que??- preguntó un James sorprendido, (sorprendido por enterarse de que Lily lo había visto besándose con aquella muchacha)  
  
No lo desmientas James!!, te vi con mis propios ojos !!! - le gritó Lily al darse cuenta de que James desmentí todo.  
  
  
  
Ojalá que les guste la fic y mándenme muchios reviews!!!!!! Los voy a estar esperando con ansias . 


	2. te odio

Le quiero agradecer a : Ly, Lalwen Black y Sakura. No recibí muchios reviews pero les quiero agradecer a ellas tres porque me dieron muchias sugerencias.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_  
  
-Lily, yo no hice nada, te habrás confundido!!!- desmentía James tratando de parecer lo mas "sincero" posible.  
  
-Potter, no solo te vi , sino que hasta te escuche.- gritó Lily al ver que James la trataba por tonta.  
  
Yo nunca estuve con una chica rubia en el callejón Diagon!!!!.-mintió James subiendo el tono de voz.  
  
-Ya cortaste con Evans??? No, lo que pasa es que hoy cumplimos un mes- imitó Lily.  
  
James no pudo decir nada porque era verdad, Lily había escuchado todo, pero...que podía hacer????  
  
-Andate!!! Potter- gritó Lily señalando la puerta  
  
No me voy a ir!- gritó James.  
  
-Si no te vas.....ehh....llamo a Dumbledore.- inventó Lily tratando de sonar desafiante.  
  
No me importa si viene Dumbledore.- dijo James despreocupado.  
  
Bueno si no te vas.....me tiro por la ventana- dijo Lily sorprendida, ni sabía porque lo había dicho pero si alejaba a James ....  
  
James no se quería arriesgar así que decidió irse del cuarto dejando a una triste Lily sentada llorando en la cama. En 5 minutos había perdido lo mas valioso que tenía. Antes no podía para de pensar en el , ahora tampoco pero había algunas diferencias ( saben a la que me refiero, no). La había engañado!!!, todo el colegio se reiría de ella. Lily siempre pensaba que era algo importante en la vida de James, porque siempre estaban juntos, además había durado mucho mas con ella que con otras chicas.  
  
James se dirigió a su cuarto y se extrañó al ver que la habitación estaba vacía. Que harían Sirius , Remus , y Peter a esta hora?????  
  
-Hola, mi amor..- una voz femenina se escuchaba en la habitación. Pero estaba escondida ( por eso James no la vió)  
  
-Que haces aca??- preguntó James de mal humor.  
  
Me enteré que cortaste con esa Evans y vine aquí para festejar.  
  
-Festejar, vos pensas que estoy contento por lo que pasó- preguntó molesto James.  
  
Por supuesto que sí- dijo la chica acercándose a James.  
  
Cuando quedaron lo suficientemente cerca la muchacha empujó a James a la cama. El no quería pero no se negó. Ella comenzó a besarlo y a quitarle la camisa.  
  
-No , estoy cansado- decía James tratando de soltarse de la chica.  
  
Pero esta no lo dejaba y lo seguía besando.  
  
En el otro lado se encontraba una Lily deprimida. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, se quería quedar en la cama llorando para que nadie la viera. Por suerte Arabella no estaba y se suponía que llegaría muy tarde ( saben a lo que me refiero)  
  
Lily comenzó a escuchar unos ruidos, que era eso???? Se preguntaba en la cama.  
  
Como los ruidos se hacían mas fuertes decidió ir al lugar por donde provenían.  
  
Venían de la habitación de James????sí.  
  
Lily comenzó a pensar quien podría ser el que se encontraba en el cuarto.  
  
Sirius no podría ser porque estaría con Arabella y Lily sabía que ella preferiría tener su primera relación en SU cuarto.  
  
Remus, tampoco, el era romántico, dulce y ella pensaba que el no harí eso.  
  
Peter....., Peter??? Alguien estaría con él?? Ja, ( que gracioso.). Lily no sabía porque Peter era parte de los merodeadores no era ni lindo, ni inteligente, ni bueno era todo lo contrario a los merodeadores.  
  
Lily se cayó al piso. James estaba teniendo relaciones con una chica luego de haber discutido con ella???.  
  
No, No podía ser.  
  
Pero como ella era muy curiosa decidió ir a ver quien era, con quien, etc.  
  
Se asomó por la ventana . Y que estaba viendo????Era James y la muchacha era la rubia que habia visto en el callejón Diagon!!!!!.Lily quería que esta vez James notara su presencia.  
  
Uy... lo siento no sabía que estabas con compañía.- dijo Lily acercándose a el , pegándole una cachetada. cerró la puerta provocando que James se levantara y se cambiara.. Lily salió llorando del lugar . Ella no era mas la novia de James.  
  
Pero a el ni le había importado haber cortado con Lily.  
  
James decidió ir a buscarla. En eso entró Arabella , mas enojada que nunca. Mira Potter , para que vas a ir con Lily ,no te das cuenta que ella te odia. Arruinaste todo , estupido. Lily te amaba con toda su alma y tu jugaste con ella, tu jugaste con sus sentimientos.  
  
James fue víctima de otra cachetada, esta vEz fue Bella que se marchó muy enojada.  
  
-James , lo siento yo no quise, es decir- la chica del callejón Diagon no sabía que decir había arruinado todo. No se sentía culpable pero no sabía como disculparse con el.  
  
-Será mejor que te vayas este no es un buen momento- James no pudo terminar de hablar porque la chica ya se había ido.  
  
En los días siguientes Lily no quería comer, ella no se hablaba con James, trataba de evitarlo todo el tiempo , no quería que el la viera llorando.  
  
-Lily tenés que comer algo, por favor!!!- decían las amigas de Lily al ver que ella estaba muy flaca.  
  
-No ,coman ustedes- solía contestarles Lily.  
  
-Lily necesitas comer algo dentro de poco vas a desaparecer- le repetía constantemente Arabella.  
  
No tengo hambre, vos no te preocupes que después me sirvo.  
  
Tampoco prestaba atención en las clases, seguía siendo Premio Anual porque sabía mucho ,pero no tenía ganas de escuchar a todos los profesores con sus respectivos discursos que aburrían a la clase.  
  
Una tarde, Lily y Arabella se encontraban hablando de los jugadores de Quidditch ( me acuerdo de Oliver Wood =)).  
  
Cuando llegaron los 4 merodeadores . Remus Las divisó y se fue a sentar con ellas.Los demás lo siguieron, pero cuando James se sentó Lily se levantó bruscamente y se fue dejando atónitos a todos, (excepto a James y a Arabella, que sabían lo que pasaba). Arabella miró con cara asesina a James el cual trató de no ver.  
  
Pasaron la tarde en el parque, mientras que Lily la pasó con una chicas de Ravenclaw en la sala común de su casa.( Gyffindor) Arabella llegó con los merodeadores, solo Remus y Sirius se quedaron mientras que James subió a su habitación. Trataron de librar a Lily de las chicas de Ravenclaw que se marcharon enojadas a su respectiva casa.  
  
-Lily, estas muy flaca- dijo Remus mirándola detenidamente.( no se si existe esa palabra, me parece que si).  
  
-Pueden dejar de decirme eso????, estoy bien !!- gritó subiendo las escaleras una muy enfadada Lily. Dejando a los chicos un poco desconcertados.  
  
Lily comenzó a subir pero se desmayó en la mitad de la escalera. Hacía mucho que no comía y si lo hacía comía muy poco.  
  
Remus , Sirius y Arabella fueron a ayudar a Lily que estaba inconsciente.  
  
Lily, por favor reacciona!!! - decía Bella golpeándola en las mejillas.  
  
Llevémosla a nuestro cuarto!!- gritó Remus cargando a Lily.  
  
Al llegar al cuarto de los merodeadores abrieron la puerta y llevaron a Lily a la cama de Sirius ( como la envidio!!), James al ver la escena no dudó en ayudar.  
  
Que pasa???- dijo James preocupado Que pasa repitió.  
  
Es que...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Espero que les haya gustado y si les parce corto, discúlpenme por favor!! Es que a mi me parece que es largo, UN BESO A TODOS 


End file.
